A cualquier precio
by Pami Li
Summary: One-shot. Draco quería más; más experiencia, más sexo, más amantes... Pero, sobre todo, quería más Harry que otra cosa en el mundo. Drarry


**A cualquier precio**

**Los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling **  
(Porque si fueran de alguien más, seguramente Draco y Harry serían pareja)

_Advertencias: yaoi lemon. LEMON!, si no te gusta, ¡largo xD!_

_Más fuerte, más duro, más…_

Con un fuerte grito llegó al primer orgasmo de esa tarde; sentía claramente como toda la habitación se llenaba de los gimoteos del chico que estaba aún penetrándolo y continuó pasando sus manos por toda la extensión de aquella fuerte espalda.

Sintió cómo el cuerpo de él se tensaba y después mordía su cuello dejándole alguna segura marca en ese lugar. No es como si le importara demasiado, después lo quitaría con magia.

Sonrió mientras tomaba entre sus manos aquel varonil rostro y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente, aquel era el premio que otorgaba únicamente a los amantes que lograran hacerle sentir una explosión que comenzaba desde sus huevos y terminará transportándose por todo su cuerpo. Él no solía besar a cualquiera.

Dejó caer sus piernas para que pudieran moverse y se sentó en aquella incómoda banca donde habían tenido sexo. Rodó los ojos al recordar cómo al comienzo de aquel año aún sentía indignante hacerlo en lugares tan extraños, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que si quería conseguir más tendría que ser en cualquier lugar.  
De todas formas la banca de un gimnasio muggle no entraba siquiera en el top diez de los más extraños.

Robert, o tal vez Richard, ya no lo recordaba, terminó de vestirse y salió del vestuario con rapidez. Draco se preguntó si acaso creía que le iba a pedir algo más, no había necesidad de huir así.  
Tomó sus pantalones y se los puso, cuando salía de su apartamento para buscar follar con alguien simplemente no usaba ropa interior. Agarró la camisa entre sus manos y se dirigió a los baños del lugar, dispuesto a Aparecerse en casa.  
Esa noche había decidido ir a alguno de esos clubs muggles que le resultaban de lo más interesantes, por lo tanto tendría que ir a darse una ducha.

Las luces que antes le resultaban tan molestas ahora le hacían reír al notar cómo lograban que su rubio cabello cambiara de color.  
O tal vez era cosa de esa droga que se había metido poco antes.

Esa noche ya le había metido la mano en los pantalones a un rubio antes de arrastrarlo al cuarto oscuro del lugar. Entonces se había dedicado a otorgarle la mejor mamada de su vida, y por los sonidos que provenían de encima de su cabeza estaba seguro de que lo había conseguido.  
En esos momentos vigilaba la pista, recargado en una de las paredes más cerca del cuarto oscuro, a algún hombre que le llamara la atención como para ir de cacería.

Sus ojos grises brillaron cuando encontró un moreno que lucía lo suficientemente atractivo para follárselo. Colocó en su rostro aquella sonrisa que guardaba para momentos como aquel y caminó hasta encontrarse con él para comenzar a balacearse suavemente a la mitad de la pista.

Tomó sus caderas y lo acercó más a él, sintiendo ya su erección junto a la suya. Se inclinó sobre él y mordió suavemente su cuello.  
No tardaron en comenzar a moverse hasta llegar al cuarto oscuro; bajó sus pantalones con rapidez y comenzó a acariciarlo mientras sentía las manos de aquel desconocido acariciando su cabello. Levantó una ceja cuando notó cómo comenzaba a temblar y no intentar tomar el control de la situación, no es que a Draco le gustara más ser pasivo, pero servía más para sus propósitos. Además, según le habían dicho, tenía esa apariencia que les llamaba a querer ser algo rudos con él.

Mordió el labio inferior del chico y decidió tomarlo él, por una ocasión que no tuviera la experiencia que necesitaba no pasaba nada.  
Lo volteó con rapidez y comenzó a morderle la nuca al tiempo que acariciaba su erección con una mano y con la otra lo preparaba.

_—No deberías de hacer eso, Draco.  
_  
El rubio volteó ante el murmullo pero no estaba nadie cerca de ellos. Entrecerró los ojos ante la idea de que se estuviera escondiendo debajo de su estúpida capa pero ya lo hubiera sentido, desde aquella primera vez juntos siempre lo había hecho.  
Bueno, eso creía.

Cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza sin detener lo que estaba haciendo. Después de todo eso lo hacía por él, para él.

—Hazlo —jadeó el chico, del cual no sabía su nombre.

Draco sonrió ante eso y le mordió el cuello con fuerza, entonces sintió como alguien le hacía exactamente lo mismo. Sentía a alguien detrás de él pero no había nada más que un espacio vacío. Escupió en su mano y se acarició un poco antes de por fin cumplir la petición del otro.  
'Joder', pensó cuando comenzó a entrar en esa calidez. Debería de hacer eso más seguido, tal vez podrían ser dos polvos en lugar de uno por persona.

_—Eres malo, dragón.  
_  
El rubio cerró los ojos con fuerza y de pronto salió casi en su totalidad de aquel cuerpo, provocando un ronco gemido. Ahí estaba, de nuevo. Quería ignorarlo pero le resultaba imposible.  
Abrió los ojos decidido y volvió a la tarea que le mantendría lo suficientemente entretenido, dejándose llevar, ignorando los murmullos que aparecían directamente en su cabeza.

Un gemido acompañó a la corrida del chico, dos estocadas más y él mismo se dejó llevar por la sensación que le otorgaba el orgasmo.  
Salió de él, subió sus pantalones y sin darle otra mirada caminó hacia la salida; tan distraído como estaba no notó la sombra que se detuvo justo en la salida.

—Draco, Draco… ¿por qué continúas con esto cuando sabes cuánto me hace enojar?

Malfoy tragó saliva ante la mirada que el otro le lanzaba. En aquel par de ojos verdes notaba toda la ira que contenía en su suave tono de voz.  
Se asombró cuando en lugar de dar un paso hacia atrás, lo dio hacia adelante.  
Acercándose a él, buscándolo.

¿Cuándo había dejado de ser astuto para ser temerario?

—No tendrías por qué enojarte, Potter.

Cierto, cuando podía imitar tener el control.

—Tsk —chasqueó la lengua—. Pensé que te gustaban mis atenciones, Draco.

Y el rubio quiso gritarle que sí, que le gustaban. Que sí, las disfrutaba.  
Y por supuesto, _que las extrañaba_.  
Pero no lo haría, los Malfoy no ruegan… aunque Draco Malfoy en particular iba de chico en chico buscando obtener más experiencia, más polvos, más ira en aquel par de ojos verdes, más de Harry Potter para él.  
Porque desde siempre había obtenido su atención cuando lo hacía enojar.

—Eres muy avaricioso, Draco —murmura, acercándose a su presa, quien ya se ha quedado quieto y viéndolo altivo, después de todo no puede hacer más—. Yo puedo darte todo eso, y más.

Alarga su mano derecha y toma con fuerza el brazo del rubio, antes de que él comience a protestar usa la aparición conjunta. Cuando vuelve a sentir el suelo bajo sus pies se encuentra en aquella habitación que aún recuerda.  
Donde aprendió miles de cosas distintas, desde la rudeza hasta la ternura.

Los labios del moreno se apoderan de los suyos. Los besan sin piedad, lamen buscando sacar el aliento y muerden buscando arrancar a pedazos otros sabores que no sean el suyo.

Quitó la camisa negra del camino y siguió su ritual por todo aquel pecho lampiño, acariciando rudamente su espalda mientras Draco se arqueaba ante las sensaciones.

—No deberías de hacerlo —murmuraba, recibiendo por respuesta un 'sigue' o 'más', porque el cerebro del rubio ya no daba para otra cosa.

Draco lo desnudó con destreza, aquella que le habían proporcionado todos sus encuentros con otros hombres. Harry rió ante ese hecho, no le molestaba saber que la experiencia no provenía de él tanto como para hacerlo ver rojo de ira, no. Lo que le enfurecía era cuando Malfoy tomaba las riendas de la situación porque entonces sentía que lo perdía.

Mordió su hombro derecho y acarició entre sus piernas al mismo tiempo, lamió desde la clavícula hasta la barbilla sin descanso. Podía escuchar claramente como el otro se deshacía entre sus atenciones.  
Sin ninguna palabra obligó a Draco a subirse a la cama, donde disfrutó de tocar y besar cada parte que, ya conocía, lo volvería completamente loco.  
Y saberse dueño de tales secretos, lo hacía sentirse poderoso.

Movió sus caderas una vez más y observó como la espalda del rubio se arqueó. Harry sabía exactamente cómo tirar sus escudos, sus barreras. Aquella máscara.  
Cuándo besar su cuello con ternura, aún y cuando fuera completamente apasionado mientras entraba y salía de él. El por qué Draco era así.

Comenzó a acariciar la erección que se movía con el vaivén de sus cuerpos hasta que un gemido más salió de los labios de Draco. Sus brazos ya no le sostuvieron sobre la cama y cayó, dejando sólo sus caderas levantadas.  
El moreno sabía que faltaba poco, ya muy poco. Embistió con más fuerza porque deseaba escucharlo, ese 'Haaaarry' que salía desesperado entre sus labios cuando el orgasmo le pegaba.  
Aquel que el mismo Harry sabía que el rubio no decía con nadie más, no por saber que no estaba con él, porque Draco era tan cínico como para murmurarlo con otra persona, sino porque era el único que lo provocaba.  
Sonrío cuando escuchó aquel gemido con su nombre.

Harry acarició los rubios cabellos con ternura, acercó un poco más el cuerpo que estaba laxo entre sus brazos hasta el suyo. Finalmente, besó la frente que aún se cubría con un poco de sudor.  
Se prometió jamás volver a soltarlo, aún y cuando Ron gruñera y Hermione pusiera el grito en el cielo. No más experiencia para aquel avaricioso rubio que todo deseaba conocer y disfrutar, si quería algo (rudeza, ternura, masoquismo, amarres…) lo conseguiría únicamente con él.

Escondido en aquel pecho el rubio estaba pensando en lo sucedido; Draco sabía a lo que se exponía buscando en otros hombres lo que Harry le daba, pero a veces no podía evitarlo. Porque aunque en ocasiones negaba ante el hecho de que le importaba lo que sus amigos aún pensaban sobre su relación, iría a rescatarlo de cualquier lugar donde estuviera follando con otro. Porque necesitaba saber que el moreno iría por él aunque tuviera miles de experiencias, que intentaría marcarlo por cada una de ellas.  
Y él, por supuesto, se dejaría.

* * *

Ya sé que no es bueno, pero hey que tenía que entregar algo y preferí sacar lo que mis dedos pusieron que estar modificándolo a media noche (cuando al día siguiente regresaba a la uni x__x).

Dedicado a Lidia y Grace; las amo niñas. Mucho-mucho. Gracias por estar ahí, por no creerme loca por gustarme el drarry y, sobre todo, por disfrutar del mismo trauma que yo con ellos. Perdón por no hacer algo mejor, pero seguiré practicando, ¡lo juro!  
(Aunque ustedes dos serán mi conejillo de indias)

Gracias a blacki por betear y a Satoshi por darme el título, que yo ya tenía secas las neuronas.

¿Reviews? Anden, aunque sea para lanzarme algo a la cabeza.


End file.
